There are many types of illuminated ornamental devices presently available to the public. As is well known, there are numerous ornamental devices which operate from a conventional A.C. circuit outlet, thereby, requiring the use of unsightly wires and consuming energy which could be better used for productive purposes. Also the 120 volt A.C. associated with such wired assemblies presents a shock hazard to persons handling the ornaments associated wire circuitry. An example of such prior art devices is the well known electric light string set comprising a current supply line, a plurality of socket sections and a plurality of lamps or bulbs associated with each socket. Such assemblies are connected in series or parallel to provide a completed set of lights such as are employed to decorate Christmas trees, for example. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,169 and 4,516,193. Other illuminated ornamental devices of the prior art include self-powered devices in which the illuminated ornament is provided with a self-contained power supply. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,036 and 4,271,457. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,880 there is disclosed a self-powered illuminated ornamental device in which a power supply, a plurality of gas-discharge tubes and a plurality of circuit means connecting the power supply and the gas-discharge tube are disposed within the ornament. While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there is still a great need for a simple, economical self-powered illuminated ornamental device.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a self-powered illuminated ornamental device which is simple and economical to construct.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a generally improved self-powered illuminated ornamental device.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a self-powered illuminated ornamental device which is capable of illuminating the ambience without generating substantial heat and therefor does not present an electrical shock, fire or burn hazard.
A further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a self-powered illuminated ornamental device which can be operated by means of remote control.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a self-powered illuminated device which is sufficiently economical to manufacture whereby the device may be employed as a disposable unit.
These and other desirable objects and advantages of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings.